


Perfect Storm

by SkyWithoutSun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Drunk Dance, First Kiss, First Love, Hot Springs & Onsen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No ice, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWithoutSun/pseuds/SkyWithoutSun
Summary: (Alternative Universe)Yuri preferiría trabajar en otra parte, pero ahí está, en el negocio familiar intentando declararse a su mejor amiga de la infancia. Después de una noche del que no se acuerda de nada por la borrachera, consigue una cita el mismo día que Victor Nikiforov llega a mover todo.





	1. это всё она

**Author's Note:**

> 1 canción = 1 Capítulo
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0safjhvACc

Otro día que tachaba en su preciado calendario el día que acababa de terminar después de trabajar sin descanso en Yu-Topia. Realmente no era el trabajo de sus sueños, él había estudiado para otras cosas, pero su familia necesitaba ayuda y no encontraba motivación para trabajar en el otro sector. Era mucho mejor que estar llorando por la pérdida de su querida mascota a la vez que esperaba la llamada de algún lugar. Por lo menos contaba con el consuelo de su amor platónico, Yuko, para ir a las noches a cenar donde fuera con su amigo Takeshi. Agradecía internamente que a veces (la gran mayoría) faltara por el trabajo. Eran cenas sencillas, nada del otro mundo, que intentaba aprovechar para declararse, pero su gran miedo y la indudable creencia de que estuviera enamorada de su mejor amigo hacían que se parara y hablara de otras cosas. Solo por eso su hermana lo llamaba cobarde. Esa noche iban a quedarse en las aguas termales, aprovechando que su madre les iba a hacer su tan ansiado plato Katsudon. Le hacía especial ilusión declararse con su plato favorito delante, por si le decía que no poder comer todos los que quería para superar como le rompía el corazón.

" Deja de ser negativo y a por todas, Yuri " le decía su hermana mayor antes de dejarlo ir a hablar con Yuuko.

Las manos le sudaban demasiado, pero no quería dejarse abatir por el momento. Se le olvida recordar que lo que tenía delante no era una cita, solo una de sus cenas con los amigos versión solos. Nervios. Ni intentando interiorizar que lo que tenía delante era una simple quedada podía tirar adelante. Respiró hondo, era su día, estaba claro, había Katsudon. Sus dos amores en una noche. Nada más llegar a la puerta, vio a Yuko mirando el móvil un tanto nerviosa. Bloqueó y saludó un tanto sonrojada. Le pareció un tanto adorable.

" Era una compañera del trabajo, problemas con un cacharro " explicó un tanto nerviosa " ¿Vamos? "

" Sin miedo, ya verás que cerdo más bueno " le dijo con un tono de broma con el que se quiso morir. No era buena forma de romper el hielo. Para sumar, la mirada de su madre desde recepción parecía querer asesinarlo.

Entraron a la zona de restaurante, donde todo estaba dentro de lo que entraba en una calma. La pareja empezó a conversar diferentes cosas hasta que llegó la comida a manos de su hermana. El silencio hambriento le dio para pensar que podría decir o si tenía que declararse de forma bruta, aunque no fuera para nada su estilo. Al ver que su tazón ya estaba vacío a diferencia del de ella, tuvo un impulso de pedir otro, pero se controló. Debía darle prioridad a su petición. Solo cuando iba a decir algo, el móvil de Yuko empezó a sonar encima de la mesa, viéndose en pantalla el nombre de su madre. Dejó la comida y salió a contestar. Salvado por la campana. Solo en ese momento dio una mirada a su hermana, que miraba todo desde la puerta, dejando el trabajo por completo a su madre.

" ¡Eh, tu! " Escuchó gritar a uno de los clientes de una forma chulesca desde una de las mesas alejadas. En la mesa no estaba solo, tenía una chica muy pegada a él y dos más, riendo alguna gracia sin más cerveza. No tenían la yukata, por lo que dio por hecho de que eran otros que solo estaban de paso a la par de extranjeros por su fuerte acento. Por lo gritos no le quedó otra que escuchar su muy mala gana " ¡Trae de una vez otra ronda! ¿No escuchas o qué? "

Por un momento tuvo ganas de levantarse y encararse delante de aquellos chicos. Simplemente no podía, entre el miedo y no saber que podría opinar Yuko. Él solo iba a declararse antes de que fueran a algún bar, no a ser un héroe. Escuchó más de aquellos groseros comentarios, hasta el punto en que no aguanto cuando escuchó como tiraban la botella. Debían ser de aquellos turistas que solo querían armar problemas, no era la primera vez que pasaba, solo que no iba a permitirlo y menos con su hermana. Viendo que todavía su amiga no llegaba, se levantó e intentó encarar delante de aquellos chicos, intentando mostrar decisión en vez de ese miedo a que tres personas le pudieran dar la paliza de su vida.

" ¿A vosotros no os han enseñado a ser mejores personas? "

" Yuri… " su hermana le iba a decir algo, pero simplemente cayó al ver como uno de ellos, con sonrisa socarrona, se levantaba, con la cerveza en mano. Los otros dos lo miraban de una forma divertida. Simplemente miró al suelo, un tanto intimidado. La situación podía con él y ya no había forma de escapar.

" Y dinos, superman, ¿Qué harás? " no obtuvo respuesta. La sensación de impotencia podía con Yuri " Si ni siquiera me miras a la cara, gran cobarde… lo que necesitas es bajar un poco " con aquellas palabras derramó sobre su cabeza la cerveza entre sonoras carcajadas. " Lamentable. Pagas esto Víc, y nos vamos a pasarla bien "

Los dos chicos se levantaron entre risas, junto con la acompañante y se marcharon, dejando el dinero en la mesa. Yuri empezó a temblar tanto por la impotencia como por el miedo. Era un simple idiota y cobarde que no sabía encararse a ningún idiota si no estaba Takeshi. Mari solo suspiró.

" No tenías que meterte, eran los niñatos ricos " explicó mientras pasaba el trapo "No tenías que meterte, era mi bronca"

" ¡Yuri! No vuelvas a hacer eso… anda, déjame ayudarte "

" No hace falta. Me cambio ahora y nos vamos "

Se le hacía realmente humillante la situación. En su corta imaginación no había entrado una idea como tal, que un riquillo pudiera echarle la cerveza encima, justo cuando quería declararse. Miró el reloj de su móvil. Aún tenía tiempo, podía hacerlo sin una taza con cerdo en medio. Solo tenía que aparcar el miedo aunque se le hiciera una idea realmente lejana. Nada más cambiar y secar un poco el pelo, salió con su amiga a uno de los bares más cercanos. Durante el camino ella se disculpó por no estar y le pedía un tanto temerosa que no repitiera aquello, haciéndole creer que realmente ella lo veía como alguien a quien había que proteger. Necesitaba mostrarle seguridad, alguien que podría ayudarla si tenía un matón a su lado.

Dentro del bar, la música estaba realmente alta, combatiendo contra los gritos de la gente. En un intento de conseguir la fuerza para pedirle una cita a Yuko a pesar del lugar, pidió más de dos cervezas seguidas, mientras ella estaba perdida entre la gente para disfrutar alguna de aquellas malas canciones. A partir de la sexta cerveza, Yuri Katsuki se había perdido en la borrachera, pidiendo cada vez más alcohol, cada vez más fuerte que una simple cerveza. Ya no sabía a quien le decía que, o siquiera que hacía. Simplemente estaba perdido. Y todo se concentraba en que no sabía cómo beber y qué efectos tenía en él. De aquella oscura y negra noche en el que se despertaría en su cama tirado con la ropa de aquella noche, apestando a licor. Le tardó su gran tiempo de la mañana en eliminar todo rastro de su cuerpo aquella gran noche.

" Mari, ¿quien me trajo a casa? "

" Yuko. Dijo que habías empezado a beber y que te descontrolaste. ¡Has heredado el super-poder de papá " bromeó ella junto con una risa maníaca " Di que por lo menos ella estaba también un poco perdida y que hoy iba a venir a decirte algo importante "

" ¡¿A qué hora?! "

" No lo se. Y por cierto, te recuerdo que no hace falta que saques las castañas del fuego por mi, me las arreglo muy bien sin ti, hermanito. Pero gracias igualmente, porque con lo que dejaron ni tan mal. Se nota que son rich-kids de esos"

Miró alarmado el móvil, dejando que ella hablara sola. No había ningún mensaje de Yuko ni nada por el estilo. Solo un fondo de pantalla donde salía su fallecido perro en el parque. Se sintió imbécil e intentó presionar cada engranaje de su cerebro en busca de algún vago recuerdo de la noche. Solo tenía en mente unos claros ojos. Esos claros ojos no eran de su amiga. Nada le daba ninguna pista de lo que había armado, alarmando aún más la situación. Quería morirse. ¿Quién tendría aquellos claros ojos? Hipnóticos, sin rostro, con una mirada capaz de taladrar cada fibra de su cuerpo. Aquellos ojos sin dueño era lo único que podía sacar y le daba aún mucho más miedo.

" ¡Yuri! " escuchó gritar a lo lejos a su amiga. Estaba notablemente sonrojada. Cuando se terminó de acercar a él, vio que su rostro seguía con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la misma que lo había enamorado de pequeño. PArecía muy emocionada, como si tuviera la mejor de las noticias en sus manos " Bueno, ya estoy aquí. Dimelo. "

" ¿Eh? " preguntó extrañado. El pánico nubló su mente

" No… ¿no te acuerdas? " su rostro palideció y la sonrisa se borró. " Durante la fiesta, me dijiste algo y luego me aseguraste que mañana me lo ibas a confirmar "

" ¿No será… mi declaración? " al ver como asentía con la cabeza, sintió que algo muy grande salía de él. Un peso invisible con el que se sintió entre aliviado y dubitativo " Pues… te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo y te quiero pedir una cita " aquello último le costó horrores poder decir

" ¡Perfecto! " gritó ella tirándose a sus brazos

Realmente sentía que estaba en una nube perfecta. Iba a tener su primera cita. Nadie podría quitarle esa alegría. Absolutamente nadie.

" Perdonad que os rompa el momento, pero necesito que alguien me lleve a mi habitación " Cuando ambos se giraron, vieron a un chico de cabellos plateados y brillante mirada observando fijamente a Yuri, haciendo que el japonés pensara automáticamente en la mirada que tan solo recordaba de aquella noche. Yuko se vio un tanto molesta, sin razón aparente. Yuri echó una mirada a su hermana, pero estaba en el mostrador, por lo que su madre estaría en la cocina. Le pidió a la chica que esperara un poco mientras le miraba el número que le habría entregado su hermana. Cogió su maleta y le indicó por dónde ir. Fue un largo camino incómodo, en el que Yuri no medio palabra. Veía a ese visitante como alguien conocido sin conocer, por el que se había roto un momento muy preciado y esperado

" Es este. Cualquier cosa le pregunta sin miedo " dijo algo cortante. No quería sonar borde, pero era el único tono que podía sonar en esos momentos

" Vale… perfecto. Pero, ¿nada más?"

" ¿Querías algo más? " preguntó extrañado. Se quedaron mirando por un breve instante, en el que Yuri pudo ver con mayor precisión la persona que tenía delante. Se veía que debía ser de otro país, aquellos ojos tan hipnotizantes y, en general, como era él. Sin nombre era una persona por la que la gente se miraba a ver quien era. Igualmente, no sabía que quería hasta que le tendió un billete.

" Siempre tiendo algo a quien me ayuda "

Solo al ver el billete ruso, 50 rublos*, se le conectó un chip de muy mala manera. Era uno de los chicos de anoche, antes de que se le pegara la borrachera. Le tiró el billete al suelo y simplemente se marchó, con los puños apretados de la ira. Era uno de aquellos imbéciles de la noche pasada.


	2. Sky full of Stars

Aun aquella situación la tenía en mente, y la odiaba completamente, haciendo que cada acción que llevará la hiciera con un toque casi violento, sin acercarse a ningún cliente. Mari quedó totalmente sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, pensando que era por ver al nuevo huésped. No fue hasta llegar la noche, con Yuko en la puerta con una sonrisa que cambió por completo la actitud del chico. No habían planificado nada, con toda la rabia acumulada (junto con la impotencia de no decirle nada al chico de los rublos) ni había mirado el teléfono, por lo que su chica (si es que la podía llamar de esa forma) ya había cogido la delantera y planificado una pequeña cena en el mismo restaurante de las termas, deseando que aquellos chicos de la otra vez no sacaran el lado oscuro de Yuri.  
“ Solo hay un chico, pero dudo que cene aquí ” aclaró Yuri mientras se sentaban, frente a frente “ Es que ni siquiera se que hace aquí ”  
“ Deja de pensar en eso y aprovechemos para comer estos ricos pinchos de pollo ”  
Yuri sonrió y se dejó convencer, comiendo cada pincho con una voracidad digna de un león, sin fijarse como Yuko estaba sonrojada, en su sitio, comiendo con una gran lentitud un tanto exagerada. Solo cuando vieron que los platos quedaron completamente vacíos, recordaron que tendrían que hablar de algo. Yuri se cortó como la leche y se sonrojo, pensando que para ser una primera cita era algo realmente sacado de la nada. Nefasto. Con la mirada perdida por toda la sala, solo se le ocurrió preguntarle algo un tanto tonto.  
“ ¿Y si vamos al cine? ” le propuso con un sonrojo. Las sesiones de la noche solían ser solo para parejas e imaginarse los dos solos a oscuras mientras se proyectaba una película romántica era una auténtica locura. Al ver el cambio en el rostro de su amiga, se imaginó lo peor  
“ Esta noche solo puedo cenar contigo… ¿otro día? ”  
“ Será una cita completa ” sonrió él. Ella a su vez. Y volvió el silencio incómodo. Solo en ese momento se le ocurrió preguntar por lo que había pasado el día anterior “ Yuuko… ¿tu sabes que hice anoche borracho? ”  
“ No le des importancia, solo un par de tonterías ” dijo ella un tanto nerviosa. Sus manos la delataban. Decidió aparcar el tema al recordar como esa mañana su hermana le había dicho que ella también estaba borracha. Quizás no le gustaba la idea de admitir que ella también lo estuvo e hizo alguna que otra tontería.  
Algo no terminaba de comprender y era porque no podía hablar con la misma fluidez que había hecho en un pasado, cuando eran amigos y solo la veía como un amor platónico. Quizás solo era el primer día, aún tenía el enfado del ruso-50-rublos y los pinchos de pollo habían enturbiado su primera cena-cita. Se sintió culpable por un momento: por fin podía hacer algo de lo que había pensado y tenía aún el mal gusto del día en la boca, mezclada con el pollo de la cena. El día siguiente lo arreglaría, lo tenía bien en mente, aquello solo se quedaría como un mal día.  
Todo el momento se rompió cuando el teléfono de Yuuko empezó a sonar como loco por varios mensajes. ella se disculpó para responderlos. Sintió unas fuertes ganas de interrumpir, tirar el móvil lo más lejos posibles y besarla, solo para sacar algo bueno de todo aquello y demostrarle que era todo un hombre, pero se quedó en su sitio, comiendo hasta que llegó la hora en la que ella se marchaba. Se sintió completamente amargado.  
“ Se te da muy mal, hermano ” se burló Mari mientras recogía los platos vacíos “ Mañana te toca recompensa de las buenas ”  
“ Hasta apesto a fracaso ”  
“ Ahora no tendría que estar nadie ” apuntó ella antes de marcharse a recoger los platos de las otras mesas “ Aprovecha, además, hace una noche estupenda…. que tendrías que haber aprovechado, casanova ”  
Le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermana antes de levantarse y salir para los baños. Era una de las únicas cosas que le gustaban de todo aquello, una bañera enorme cada día, aunque a veces la tuviera que compartir con la gente, aquella agua era capaz de animarlo hasta en el peor de los días. Oficialmente, el obligaría a cualquier persona que minimo estuviera en un onsen como el de Yu-Topia.  
“ ¡Dulce soledad! ” gritó de alegría antes de entrar en el agua y ver que no había ningún hombre.  
Le gustaba estar solo, era como estar en una piscina exterior calentita. Aprovechó para bucear un poco y hacer el tonto, sin importar si alguien llegaba o no. Por un momento paró, para admirar el cielo nocturno. Su hermana tenía razón, era una noche perfecta en el que las estrellas brillaban bien fuertes, sin ninguna nube, creando una magia bien extraña, digna para cualquier película romántica que tanto estaban emitiendo aquellos días. Ya fuera por el onsen o por ese cielo estrellado perfecto, la paz y tranquilidad llegaron a los más hondo de su ser, ya no estaba enfadado con el ruso-50-rublos y compañía, ya deseaba al día siguiente tener algún plan especial con su querida novia… aun le costaba asimilar que aquello era verdad. No recordaba que había pasado aquella noche, solo una mirada fuerte, brillante, casi especial… aquellos ojos que se parecían un tanto a las estrellas. Si pudiera encontrará a aquella persona le preguntaría que estupideces habría hecho. Pero no le diría nada a Yuko.  
“ Anda… pensé que iba a estar solo ”  
Aquella voz provenía de la misma puerta. Yuri desvió su mirada en el cielo hacia la entrada, donde vio al visitante de los rublos vestido únicamente con aquella toalla que se estaba quitando para entrar en el agua. Miró disimuladamente como aquel chico entraba con una elegancia felina dentro del agua, como si pensara que el agua fuera algo malo. Era un novato, no podía echarle la culpa. O quizás su forma de entrar en las bañeras… Se repitió a sí mismo que nada de problemas, estaban en un lugar tranquilo, no hacía falta crearlos. El chico se acercó a donde él de una forma torpe, casi obligando a Yuri a acercarse a él sin saber porque.  
“ Pensé que iba a ser más fácil... ” soltó de pronto, haciendo que el japonés sonriera un poco  
“ Todos lo creen en un principio ”  
“ Bueno… Creo que te debo una disculpa. ” Yuri se sorprendió y el extranjero solo apartó la mirada “ Bueno… no sabía que te fuera a sentar mal que te diera una propina ”  
“ Aquello no era una propina y lo sabes, ruso ” el japonés cambió su postura, intentando no sonar borde “ Era una disculpa por lo que pasó en la cena, ¿verdad? ”  
El ruso asintió. Solo entonces le dijo su nombre: Victor Nikiforov. Fue un momento un tanto extraño al que le restó importancia al ver el color de los ojos de Victor. Le recordaban a la mirada, a las mismas estrellas que antes nombraba… borró ese pensamiento. No había hablado con ese chico antes de que llegara a Yu-Topia, por lo que era imposible que fueran sus ojos.  
“ ¿Pasa algo, Yuri? ” le preguntó el ruso al ver que no le apartaba la mirada  
“ Nada… solo pensaba en cómo este lugar cambia tanto. Fuera te veía como otro rico prepotente ”  
“ Perdona que te pregunte, la chica con la que te vi era tu novia, ¿no? ”  
“ Ahora si… es mi primera novia aunque aun no nos hayamos besado ” dijo bastante sonrojado al ver como soltaba la verdad tan a la ligera. Victor se acercó demasiado a él con una sonrisa “ ¿Qué...qué pasa? ” le preguntó un leve sonrojo por el acercamiento. Demasiado cerca para su gusto.  
“ ¿De verdad es tu primera novia y no os habéis siquiera besado?¿No has tenido a nadie así de cerca para besarlo? ” junto con la última pregunta, los mojados dedos de Victor alzaron levemente para tener mirada con mirada. Hipnotizante situación que borró chapoteando fuerte para que salpicara en su cara. Vio su rostro un tanto sorprendido, mientras él intentaba recuperar su aliento.  
“ Tengo demasiado tiempo tengo en el agua ” soltó mientras intentaba salir del agua  
“ Habrá que repetir, Yuri ” le dijo mientras se le despedía con la mano “ Hasta mañana ”  
Aquello le pareció un tanto surrealista y forzado. No había razón para estar tan cerca, ni siquiera sabía porque se había sincerado. Era verdad, la paz y esa calma mezclada con sinceridad que creía haber cogido con Victor. Nada más entrar en su habitación, solo pudo pensar que quizás era normal entre los niñatos ricos aquellos. No le había terminado de gustar, no le gustaban aquellas ligerezas… eran demasiado vergonzosas y gratuitas. Si lo buscaba, le iba a dar esquinazo, lo tenía muy decidido. Vio la hora, lo mejor era descansar para estar a tope el día siguiente y poder estar con Yuuko y el cine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zp7NtW_hKJI Coldplay=Sky Full of Stars


	3. Who can it be now?

Aquella fue una de las noches más extrañas, en las que no pudo dejar de tener pesadillas, como de un niño pequeño se tratara. Intentó borrar toda marca del cansancio con un café bien cargado y un par de tostadas con mantequilla que le había pedido a su hermana. El día prometía no darle tregua ninguna y Mari no terminaba de traer el desayuno para empezar a limpiar algunos lugares. No podía olvidar mandar el mensaje para ir con Yuko al cine. Tendría que revisar que emitían para no ver una de terror, no le gustaba nada el terror actual, lleno de gritos y fundidos negros para dar un ambiente peor.

“ ¡Yuri! ¿Desayunamos juntos? ” la entrada imprevista de Victor Nikiforov le había sacado de sus pensamientos. Fuera de los baños realmente no veía razón por la que estar bien y mucho menos para estar juntos

“ Si hay mesas vacías, Victor... ” le respondió un tanto alejado. No quería comer con él. por un momento de paz que tenía… Igualmente se sentó a su lado. Demasiado pegado para su gusto, pero faltaba mesa por el que huir.

“ Desayunar solo es un aburrimiento y aun me queda tiempo antes de reunirme con unas personas… ¿Qué vas a desayunar, Yuri? ”

“ Café y tostadas. Trabajo ahora y no tengo tiempo ” se fijó en que únicamente iba vestido con la yukata demasiado abierta para su gusto“ ¿no tienes frío? ”

“ El frío solo existe en Rusia. Tengo calor y por eso voy así. ” le respondió con una sonris tonta “ Tendrías que desayunar algo más, como unos huevos o arroz o… no se, algo un poco más potente ”

“ Victor, que hace frío ” no pudo dejar de pensar en el tema, haciendo caso omiso a su insistencia por desayunar algo más. Tenía medio pecho al descubierto y solo verlo le daba mucho frío. Ya le daba igual que hablara de comida o que el frío no existía, tenía que taparlo con lo que fuera. Su hermana terminó de llegar con lo que le había pedido y tomó nota de todo lo que estaba pidiendo el visitante. Tragó rápido el ardiente café, quemando su lengua, y se llevó una tostada a la boca. A la segunda no aguantó más y sus manos se esforzaron en apretar la prenda al cuerpo para poder taparlo un poco “ Que hace frío ” repitió más decidido Yuri, sin importar las quejas y manotazos para que no tocara.

Se terminó la tostada y rápido se marchó con un simple adiós, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de su acompañante. Tras cruzar la puerta y verse solo en el pasillo intentó tranquilizar las manos, aún nerviosas por el contacto la desnuda piel más la yukata del ruso. Tenía razón cuando decía no tener frío. Se sintió realmente un idiota, a la par de que no entendía porque estaban sucediendo aquellas cosas. Empezaban a no tener nada de casualidad. Borró toda idea para poder centrarse en su trabajo.

Solo cuando llegó el mediodía y su hermana con el teléfono inalámbrico en manos con su novia al otro lado se había dado cuenta de que la había vuelto a fastidiar. Ella estaba un poco enfadada por haber esperado una llamada que no llegó, pero en cierto modo ella le estaba agradeciendo que no llegara aquella llamada porque le había salido otro imprevisto. Aquello le estaba dando demasiada rabia. Eran pareja y no parecía que lo fueran, de la misma forma que seguía sin recordar qué había pasado aquella noche. Ni una cita normal, ni le había regalado una flor, cada cita cancelada por un motivo u otro… estaba siendo un novio realmente patético. ¿Qué habría visto en él para poder salir?

“ Anímate, Yuri, ya verás como la próxima vez no se te olvida si lo haces en vez de tocar yukatas ajenas ” le dio vergüenza escuchar como alguien más había visto la patética escena de la mañana con el visitante ruso. En cierto modo también era verdad, si no hubiera sido por aquello, no se habría olvidado de mandar el mensaje.

Si, era un completo idiota.

“ ¡hey, Yuri! ” aquella llamada de atención llegaba desde la otra parte del gran pasillo, viendo a un sonriente Viktor llegando a paso tranquilo. Yuri no comprendía que hacía ahí, debería estar comiendo un rico plato del menú del día. Su hermana miró aquello con cara extrañada, pero igualmente se marchó, dejando el problema en sus manos “ ¿Comemos juntos? ”

“ Estoy trabajando, Viktor ” dijo intentando que el ruso no lo alcanzara “ come tu solo que aún tengo que limpiar los baños ”

Junto con aquella falsa excusa echó a correr hasta perderlo de vista. No entendía su insistencia a comer juntos. Suspiró y volvió a sus tareas. Le parecía extraño, pero quizás era de aquellos chicos que no aguantaban comer solos. Sus amigos estarían en un hotel más de acuerdo con el dinero de su bolsillo y no querrían volver a acercarse a su negocio familiar. Como era el único que conocía en aquel lugar, seguramente lo veía como chico de compañia o para sus diversiones. O querría ser su amigo… pedazo de broma. Alguien como él no lo miraría para ser su amigo. O si y solo estaba haciendo ideas demasiado locas.

Demasiadas ideas y preguntas juntas.

“ Venga, la cena no me la niegas ” ya había llegado la noche y le había costado horrores poder llegar a la mesa, totalmente cansando. Al milisegundo fue que había aparecido el ruso, agarrándolo fuerte de hombro. Iba vestido con cualquier turista, algo que agradecía después de ver su pecho desnudo por la yukata mal ajustada. Dado al tono de voz y al agarre, mezclado con su miedo, no le quedó otra que acceder. Solo le apetecía cenar muy poco, un baño y a dormir, pero no veía otra salida. Tampoco podía ser descortés con un invitado. “ ¿qué te gustaría cenar? ”

“ Un buen tazón de Katsudon… arroz con pollo. Lo necesito. ”

“ Venga, cenamos lo mismo que yo no lo he probado ” dijo con una sonrisa y soltando el agarre

EL ambiente se había aflojado, ya no había esa tensión que sentía tan fuerte Yuri. De la misma forma empezaron a hablar de temas muy triviales como que podía visitar en su ciudad. Realmente no había muchos sitios que le recomendarse, sólo había insistido en la pista de hielo porque para él era muy importante, igual que el museo de arte.

“ Es que estudié bellas artes pero no todo termina bien ” le dijo con un tono de desagrado. Realmente no entendía que hacía hablando de algo tan personal con aquel chico “ Realmente se necesita a toda la familia para llevar esto adelante y no supe decir que no. ”

“ Pues debiste cumplir tus propios sueños. Son tuyos, no de tu familia ”

“ Para ti será fácil, tienes dinero de sobra ”

“ Bueno… si tu supieras cuanto me costó alejarme de las finanzas para acercarme a las artes escénicas... ”

Yuri no pudo evitar reírse un poco “ ¿Actor? ”

“ Teatro. Y se me da que no veas. Algún día podrías pintarme ” aquello vino acompañado de un guiño

“ Haznos caso de que no quieres ” entró al trapo su hermana cuando vino a servir otro tazón “ No tiene mano ”

“ Que negatividad ” soltó con un tono de desprecio que Mari esquivó con poca eficacia. Después de que se marchara, miró a su reloj “ vamos a bañarnos ”

“ Estoy co... ” no pudo terminar aquella frase, pues el ruso ya estaba tirando de su brazo para poder ir al onsen

Realmente no le hacía mucha gracia pero termino de acceder solo para que no diera de sí su preciado jersey. El jersey que le había regalado Yuko por su cumpleaños. Desnudarse con él estando al lado de le hacía un tanto incómodo. Solo aquello desapareció cuando se sumergió en el agua. Lo único capaz (a parte del katsudon) de quitarle todas las preocupaciones y penas de la cabeza. El ruso Viktor Nikiforov ya no tenía esa aura de persona molesta y un tanto mandona, solo la de un posible amigo nuevo.

“ Dime… ¿Hoy no has visto a tu chica? ” preguntó de pronto, sorprendiendolo

“ Era para ir al cine, pero le surgió algo ”

“ Que romántico… pero un tanto estúpido ”

“ Déjame, es mi primera novia y no se que hacer. A veces me pregunto porque salimos ”

“ Ni te preguntes eso. Mejor piensa en cosas más útiles: un buen regalo, una buena sorpresa es más útil en el sitio perfecto ”

“ Espera que lo consulte con la cartera ” le dijo con un tono irónico. De repente, el ruso le había cogido de las manos y aquel maldito contacto con los ojos. Aquellos ojos que tanto recordaba de aquella noche pero que no eran iguales. Se sonrojo por la cercanía “ ¡¿Pero que haces?! ”

“ Enseñarte cómo agarrarla por sorpresa ” dijo guiñando un ojo. Aquello no le daba buena sensación “ Así mejor ” acompañando aquellas palabras, soltó el agarre de una de sus manos para poder alzar un poco su cabeza. Yuri lo apartó de mala gana y se dirigió a la salida “ ¡Eh! ”

“ Tengo que descansar, mañana trabajo ”

Aquella mala excusa volvía a salir, perfecta para la ocasión. No terminaba de entender porque hacía eso, acercarse tanto, y mucho menos ese contacto. No lo quería. QUería el de Yuko, no el de Viktor. Maldecía sus manos y su mirada. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tiró en plancha sobre su cama. No se veía capaz de hacer algo así con Yuko, se veía ante esa situación demasiado cobarde. No tenía la osadía como el del visitante. Ni siquiera se veía capaz de arrastrarla al cine para tener un momento romántico, una cita real. Dios, ni se acordaba de que había pasado esa noche como para poder saber que hacer en ese momento.

Alguien golpeó su puerta. Se preguntó si podría ser su hermana o madre.

“ ¡Yuri! ” No. Él no “ ¿Dormimos juntos? ”

“ No ” gritó desde su cama, intentando esconderse entre sus mantas. Aquello ya rozaba para él casi el acoso sin sentido.

Golpeó un par de veces hasta que pareció cansarse y marcharse. Solo en ese momento le picó la curiosidad y se asomó por una pequeña brecha que hacía abriendo muy poco su puerta. Pudo ver a la perfección como se marchaba con alguien con la capucha puesta, riendo a carcajada suelta. No entendió nada, pero simplemente cerró la puerta y volvió a su querida cama, con sus queridas capas de manta y su tan ansiado sueño.

Agradeció que no volvieran a molestarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> \- это всё она = Canción de Sergey Lazarev "Es Toda Ella"
> 
> \- 50 rublos = La moneda rusa. Este billete en yenes serían 94,58 y en euros 0,78 (según una pagina para cambiar divisas)
> 
> Hey! No se cuanto va a durar, pero será divertido... o no, ni idea


End file.
